


The Marinette Multiverse Conspiracy

by Leia_of_the_Meadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Dimension Jumping, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Honeybee - Freeform, Huli Jing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Class is shocked, The multiverse, Time Travel, alternate universe - AU, kind of time traveling but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_of_the_Meadows/pseuds/Leia_of_the_Meadows
Summary: Marinette was just a normal girl with a big secret, she was the Paris superheroine, Ladybug! The balancing act between her two lives was hard, it got even harder when Lila Rossi showed up to make her life miserable. But Marinette somehow managed.Until her life turned upside down by an unexpected visitor with a small gift and a large task. That day was the day Marinette found out she wasn't alone... and she wasn't the only Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 269





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES!!
> 
> In this story Lila has yet to turn everyone against her but is working on it. I am not good with romancy-stuff so don't expect a lot of that. I'm great with plots and action though. Adrienette is the reigning ship in this story.
> 
> WARNING: Since these are short stories, I will thrust you right into the action after a brief intro.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Zagtoon does. But additional characters are mine along with the plot. Please don't take my ideas without properly crediting me, it's rude.

Marinette was having her typical bad day, slept through her alarms, was late to class, Lila lying about something or other, akuma attack after school. Yep, she was having a bad day and nothing like a strange girl in a fox costume -who was definitely _not_ Rena Rogue- lying on her bed, to make it worse.

  
The strange girl noticed Marinette staring at her and hopped down from her bed. The girl stood Marinette's height and size. She wore a crimson hood with fox ears pulled up over her blackish-blue hair, which was pulled down into pigtails. They were dipped in orange and tipped with white. She had big, bluebell eyes with flecks of gold, covered by an orange mask that was half white and faded to black at the edges. Her suit was much like Rena Rogue's with the white belly with orange around it, the black gloves and black boots. But the orange was more reddish and the black only came to just below her elbows and bellow her knees. The tail was the same as Rena's along with the flute on her back.

  
"Hi Marinette." The girl greeted Marinette like they were friends, and maybe they were. She strangely felt as if she knew this girl. "I'm Huli Jing." The name didn't didn't ring any bells.

  
Marinette swiftly regained her voice and demanded, "What are you doing in my room? And how do you have Rena Rogue's miraculous?" The last time Marinette checked it was safe with Master Fu. Did something happen to Master Fu!

  
"Who's Rena Rogue?" Huli ignored Marinette's first question in favor of questioning her second.

  
Marinette couldn't believe Huli didn't know who Rena Rogue was. "How do you not know who Rena Rogue is?!"

  
Huli shrugged, "I haven't spent a lot of time in this dimension."

  
"Woah, wait." Marinette was trying to process what Huli said. "You’re not from this dimension? There are other dimensions?" She asked incredulously. 

  
Huli nodded. "Yes, to both questions. Now let me explain. You see in another dimension, far from this one, an inventor created a machine to travel the multiverse. And it worked! She traveled from dimension to dimension, but what she didn't know was that as she traveled, she ripped a hole in the fabric of dimensions letting loose a terrible evil. Dimension Demons." Huli shuddered. "They attacked her dimension and others around it. But she wasn't a warrior, she was an inventor. There was nothing she could do. Well, there was nothing that version of her could do. She remembered meeting a warrior version of her and enlisted her for help. But they needed more. So, they traveled, collecting more and more versions of herself to help fight or guard their realms so others wouldn't have to worry about them. This is where you come in."

  
Marinette was shocked by all this new information, "But I can't help, I'm just plain old Marinette."

  
Huli laughed, "So am I. Trixx, Let's Rest." In a flash of orange light Marinette stood looking at.... well.... Marinette. Huli Jing was a version of Marinette from another dimension, except she was dressed a little differently. Instead of Marinette's normal outfit Huli was wearing an orange cropped sweatshirt that showed off her toned abs and small white shorts that showed off her legs. She also had on black tennis shoes and black leather fingerless gloves. But she still wore her signature pigtails.

  
"Your me - I'm you - Your you? Huh?" Marinette was a little off balance.

  
Trixx just laughed at her expression, "This never gets old."

  
Huli -Marinette refused to call her Marinette- ignored Trixx, "Yes, I'm you from another dimension. So is the Inventor. I'm here to train you to help in the Multiverse Demon War. What do you say, Ladybug?"

_Huli knew._

Huli held out her leather covered hand. Marinette looked into her identical blue eyes and grinned nervously before taking her hand.


	2. Chapter One

It had been two months. Two months since Marinette had returned from her Alternate-Dimension Jumper training. For everyone else it was like Marinette had never left at all. But for Marinette it had been years. For two years Marinette had trained in a pocket dimension where time had no meaning. She didn't physically age, but mentally she was two years older than those around her. It made school a lot easier since she knew all the material already.

Huli had taken Marinette and Tikki to the ADJ Training Base after she had agreed. There she met other Marinettes who were training to be Jumpers and made a lot of friends. You would think being the same person would make it easy, but nope. Some Marinettes had different backstories than others making them act differently. Some had different Kwamis, others were almost exactly like her, they all wore identical uniforms, with a number on the back to separate them -of course they were extremely fashionable and practical- they also got a nickname at some point, all of them were different. Hers was Arin. All Kwami's had to stick close to their original holder and memorize their number so they don't get mixed up. (It had happened a lot) But Marinette returned with her Tikki, and a six-pack that was going to raise some questions if it was ever discovered. So, she had to wear loose clothing, so that no one noticed she became incredibly toned overnight.

Now, Marinette sat in her usual spot next to Alya while she talked her ear off about how Ladybug had mysteriously gotten stronger overnight. How Ladybug's transformation seemed to last longer, and she was faster. Then how, once, she literately knocked out an akuma in one punch before Chat Noir even got there.

Honestly, Marinette had been holding back during those fights. Two years of intense training from more experienced Marinettes had made her .... well.... deadly strong, smart, and fast. Plus, Ladybug shouldn't just, magically be able to defeat akumas in one minute, overnight and Chat Noir needed practice to start getting up to her level.

"Ladybug doesn't even need Chat Noir anymore. Well, maybe as a sidekick." Alya continued to ramble as Marinette became furious at her statement. Just because Marinette had two years more of experience doesn't mean that she doesn't need Chat Noir. It had been torture being away from her family and friends for two years, especially her best friend and partner, Chat Noir.

"What are you saying!!" Marinette practically yelled at the ombre haired girl.

Alya looked momentarily stunned and scrambled for words, "Just that....... L-ladybug has g-gotten so good she doesn't need Chat Noir anymore."

Marinette was fumming, "Just because Ladybug has gotten stronger doesn't mean Chat Noir is useless! How many times has Chat saved Ladybug's life? How many of her plans need Chat to succeed?! Don't bother counting because it'll take you all day just to count half of them."

Adrien, who had been slowly looking more depressed while Alya was talking, perked up at Marinette's outburst. Marinette still had a crush on Adrien, but after two years of advice from other Marinettes she had learned to control it and just be his friend. She also realized the pictures were creepy and took most of them down -she left a few up for 'design' purposes-. It was also surprising to discover that Adrien was Chat Noir, Marinette overheard other Marinettes who already found out (it took days for the information to actually sink in, that's when the screaming started)

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think of that." Alya mumbled dejectedly. The Marinette from two years ago would have comforted her and told her that it wasn't her fault. But Marinette had grown up and what Alya said wasn't right. She wasn't going to sugar coat it or try to make her feel better. If people don't call you out on your mistakes you will never learn from them.

  
"Well, as Ladybug's best friend I can tell you that she does think of Chat Noir as a sidekick." Lila's very annoying voice agitated Marinette to no ends, but she couldn't show it. She heard other Marinettes stories of Lila ruining their lives and got advice from them. But to them their Lila problem was years old. Hers was just beginning and she wouldn't let Lila get the upper hand.

"Don't listen to Marinette, Alya. You were right." Alya perked up at Lila's statement while Adrien went back to dejectedly sulking.

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes, Alya needed to know she was wrong so as not to hurt Chat Noir with her half-baked ideas. "No, she wasn't. I'm not trying to be mean, but Ladybug has stated many times that Chat Noir is her partner and they are a team." Before Lila could retort and start the water works Marinette pulled out the video from right after defeating Vanisher.

_‘Chat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team.'_

"Ladybugs word against yours." Marinette deadpanned and she ignored the questioning looks people were giving her. She never acted anything like this before and they were wondering were Marinette went.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Ladybug changed her mind." Lila said smugly. Adrien and Alya both looked torn.

Marinette was furious and about to call another version of her -a Ladybug her- to prove Lila wrong, but before she could, a bright light flashed from up front. Everyone turned their attention to that as a loud rip was heard and a blue portal appeared. Everyone except Marinette thought it was an akuma, but she knew better. It was a Dimension Hole.

A loud, unearthly scream sounded from the hole and Marinette clutched the special dagger hidden in her blazer to attack the Dimension Demon that was about to claw through. What she didn't expect when the Dimension Demon came through, was Huli whacking it with her flute.

Dimension Demons were hideous monsters with rotting skin and black eyes. This one appeared to be a level 1 Demon, because it didn't have any sort of horns. Dimension Demons were leveled by their dangerousness and how hard it was to kill them.

Huli used her flute like a club and hit the Demon on the head, knocking it unconscious. But more rushed through the hole -all level 1 so Marinette knew Huli could handle them herself- and attacked the fox heroine. She beat down each and everyone one of them with her flute.

The rest of the class were either about to faint or pinching themselves to see if they were dreaming. Chloe ran to the back of the classroom when a knocked-out Demon landed on her desk. Alya just looked a mixture of 'my world is crumbling', 'what the heck is happening', and 'this is the most exciting scoop of my life.' Adrien, well.... Adrien looked like he wanted to jump into the fight and help, but Nino was holding him back.

After beating the crap out of the Demons, Huli dragged them into a pile and winked at the class, "Well, this has been fun, but I have to go." She pulled out a small black device with a button on top, but the device had wires falling out of it and looked cracked. She froze as her eyes met the broken device in her hand. "Oh no." She muttered.

"Who are you!? Where's Rena Rogue?! How did you get her Miraculous?!" Alya yelled at Huli, but she just ignored her.

Huli whipped around to stare at Marinette, "I need an ADJ Device. Please. Mine broke." She begged, her voice squeaked out that last part.

"What's an ADJ Device? Who are you?" Adrien asked.

Huli ignored him and kept pleading. She was talking to Marinette and only her, but no one else knew that. "I need to get back before the Dimension Demons wake up. I'll owe you one. I promise I'll return it afterwards."

"No one here has an ADJ Device, so why don't you just answer-" Alya started, but was interrupted by Marinette tossing Huli her ADJ Device.

"Thank you!" Huli grinned as she turned her back to them before pressing the button and calling out, "Prison Sector D43." She took the device and drew a circle that made a ripping sound and turned into a Dimension Hole. Huli then grabbed the Dimension Demons and threw them in before following as she threw a wink over her shoulder at the dumbstruck class. Then she was gone and so was the hole. All that was left, was the class staring at a nervous Marinette.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_


	3. Chapter Two

In the end it was Alya who broke the silence, "What was that?" Marinette flinched, there was no way she could get out of this easily, so she settled in for a long day.

"That was Huli Jing." Marinette wasn't going to launch right into the awkward conversation looming.

"Why did she have Rena Rogue's Miraculous?"

"What were those things she was beating up?"

"How do you know her?"

"What's an ADJ thingy?"

Everyone talked over each other and it gave Marinette a headache. "STOP!" She had, had enough. She sighed before explaining, "Huli Jing is the fox hero from another dimension. Rena Rogue is still the fox hero in this dimension." Marinette reassured Alya. "And those things she was attacking are Dimension Demons. An ADJ Device is how  
Jumpers travel from one dimension to the next. ADJ stands for Alternate-Dimension-Jumper." Marinette finished.

"How do you know Huli Jing?" Rose asked. The room went deathly silent as everyone waited for Marinette to elaborate.

Marinette sighed, "Because I'm a Jumper too." Everyone gasped, mixed expressions of shock, hurt, and disbelief played on her classmates faces.

"Girl, how could you not tell me?" Alya asked. She appeared the most hurt by Marinette's secret.

"I wanted to," Marinette reassured them, almost pleading with them to understand."But for your safety I couldn't tell you." Everyone quietly processed all this new information.

Lila was the first one to speak and of course it was a lie, "Marinette, how could you?" And she started the water works, "How could you steal my ADJ Device and claim it as your own? I trusted you." Now everyone was full on glaring at Marinette -minus Adrien who was glaring at Lila-.

Marinette did something no one expected her to do, laugh. They expected anger, denial, an apology, but not laughter. She doubled over in a fit of giggles and everyone just looked around at each other in confusion. "

"You........you.......... really thought." Marinette gasped through giggles. "That........ you could...... ahahahahaha."

"There is nothing funny about this Marinette! You stole Lila's ADJ Device, now you’re going to give it back!" Alya yelled at Marinette. Lila expected Marinette to be hurt by Alya's accusations, but what she got was an eye roll.

"There is no way I'm giving my ADJ Device to a liar." Marinette sassed and everyone took a step back, this was not the Marinette everyone knew.

"What happened to you Marinette? You used to be so nice. Now your stealing Lila's ADJ thingy and calling her a liar. What happened?" Mylene asked.

"Oh please, I didn't steal, and I can prove it." Marinette said. "Lila when did you say you got your ADJ Device?"

"I've had it since I was eight." Lila said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." Lila confirmed suspiciously.

"Lila, how old are you?"

Lila looked confused by the question, "Fifteen?"

Marinette asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this?" Lila questioned.

Marinette ignored the question. "So, you've had your ADJ Device for seven years?"

"Yes." Lila said.

"When did you have time to do your training?" Marinette asked.

"I started training when I was nine." Lila said.

"Wrong answer." Marinette said and everyone looked at her in confusion. "You have to train for two years before you get an ADJ Device." Marinette looked smug and the others looked at Lila questioningly.

"I meant that I started training when I was five and took a break at seven before continuing at nine." Lila recovered and almost everyone jumped back on the 'Lila is Great' bandwagon.

"That's not possible." Marinette stated.

"How would you know? You're not the one who got the ADJ Device and went through training." Alya retorted.

Marinette simply raised an eyebrow and said, "The training takes place in a facility outside of time. So, if you started training at five you would have gotten the ADJ Device at five. If you had got the ADJ Device at eight you would have done training at eight."

"She's right you know." Everyone whipped around to face the front of the classroom where Huli sat on the teacher’s desk. Ms. Bustier stood in the back of the classroom from having run there during the Demon attack.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Arin's right." Huli said as she tossed the ADJ Device back to Marinette.

"Who's Arin?" Alix voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Oops. Sorry, it was Marinette's name at Jumper training. M-arin-ette. Mine was Huli." Huli sauntered up to the group that had formed in a semi-circle around Lila. "I don't take lightly to people lying about my sister or liars in general." Huli threatened. "So back off."

"Sister?" Alya questioned.

"Yep! Every Marinette in my squadron is my sister." Huli said proudly.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Huli smirked, "I'm glad you asked. Trixx, Lets Rest!" After a flash of orange light there stood Marinette. Adrien and Nathaniel went into a coughing fit, while the rest of the boys’ jaws dropped, and the girls eyes widened with jealousy. Huli was wearing the same thing the first time Marinette had met her. Marinette used to be jealous of Huli's toned body, until she got it herself. Huli's was still more toned than her (because of having done it longer) but not by much.

"Girl!" Alya exclaimed.

"What?" Huli asked genuinely confused, until Marinette pointed to her abs. "Oh, why are you surprised? Arin has them too."

"What?!!?!?!" The class yelled -minus Adrien and Nathaniel who were still recovering and Max (he was trying to calculate how all this was possible).

Marinette face-palmed and groaned, "They weren't supposed to know that."

Huli looked confused again, "But why not?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Because it would look weird if I got abs overnight."

"How could you get abs overnight?" Alya asked.

"Weren't you listening to Arin earlier? She said the training base was outside of time. So, for her it was two years, while for you it was two seconds." Huli explained and put a hand on her hip, which sent Adrien and Nathaniel back into a coughing fit.

"Wait. When did this happen?" Nino asked.

"Two months ago." Marinette piped up, "Two months ago, I found Huli on my bed and my whole world shifted. Two months ago, I spent two years training to be a Jumper. I'm not fifteen anymore" She hesitated, "I'm seventeen."

With that statement everyone froze, and Huli took that as her chance to leave. "Well, see you later Arin. Say 'hi' to Goldie next time you see her. Bye." Huli pulled out her fixed ADJ Device and said 'D46' before jumping away.

"Guys it's not that big a deal." Marinette started.

"Marinette, you are a seventeen-year-old dimension jumper who can probably knock me out with one punch. That is a huge deal." Alya said. That set off a flood of questions and Lila was forgotten.

"Where all have you been?"

"What have you seen?"

"Are there any superhero versions of me?"

"Can I borrow the ADJ Device?"

"What all did you learn to do?"

"Can I become a Jumper?"

"STOP!" Marinette yelled, "No. I will not show you how to use an ADJ Device or become a Jumper. I won't let borrow the ADJ Device either. So, stop asking. Let's do school, I wouldn't want you guys to fall behind."

Everyone grumbled about how unfair it was and slumped back to their seats to process their world getting bigger. Needless to say, not much work was done. Well, except maybe Lila's revenge on the pigtailed girl who stole her spotlight.


	4. Chapter Three

After the lunch bell rang, Marinette booked out of the classroom. She quickly grabbed her lunch and found an empty table to sit at. Needless to say, it wasn't empty for long, with the whole class -minus Chloe and Sabrina- fighting to sit next to her.

They all asked tons of questions about where she had been and what she's seen and who she's met. Soon Alya yelled for everyone to be quiet so Marinette could answer. Marinette sighed and decided she should give them something, but she didn't want to be like Lila who bragged about the 'amazing' things she done.

"Well, I have a squadron I'm assigned to. All of them are other versions of me, so we have nicknames to keep who's-who strait. There are seven of us in my squadron. I'm Arin, you've already met Huli, then there's Goldie, Jade, Etti, Posa, and Kitney. Our dimensions are close to each other so we can get to each other faster in case of an emergency."

"I have traveled with my squadron all over the place. I've been to dimensions with magic, witches, pirates, princesses, even fairytales like Cinderella. Some don't have any technology, and others have advanced technology. I've been to dimensions where the miraculous superheroes are all mixed up. One had Chat as a turtle, Ladybug a fox, Rena as a bee, Carapace a cat, and Queen Bee a ladybug! Some look just like our dimension, others look nothing like it." Marinette ended her speech by getting up and going to dump her tray in the trash.

As Marinette walked, Chloe tripped her and she fell to the floor with her purse spilling its contents. (Luckily, Tikki hid in her jacket) Chloe rushed and grabbed the ADJ Device which fell out. "Haha, clumsy Dupain-Cheng. Now I can go to a dimension where I have the bee miraculous or better yet.... a princess."

Marinette's classmates started freaking out while Marinette just smirked, waiting for Chloe to press the button. When she finally did, Marinette was not disappointed. Chloe had pressed the button and called out 'D43' before drawing a circle. But this time, instead of a light-blue circle it was dark red and instead of a ripping sound it made a crashing sound. "What is wrong with this thing?" Chloe demanded.

Before Chloe could throw a tantrum, a spinning top came flying out of the hole. It looked similar to Queen Bee's, but the girl it pulled out of the hole was not Queen Bee. She had blue hair pulled into two pigtails that looked like stingers and yellow hair-ribbons. She wore an outfit that was like Queen Bee's, but the girl had yellow fuzz-cuffs on her wrists and black ones on her ankles, that turned into boots. The top half of her was black with two yellow stripes and her pants were yellow with two black stripes. She had bluebell eyes framed by a black and yellow mask.

The girl's eyes darted around until they landed on the ADJ Device in Chloe's hands. She whipped the spinning top back into her hands and called out 'Venom.' Then she lunged at Chloe who was staring agape at the bee girl. Chloe tried to run, but the girl was faster. Soon Chloe stood frozen with a black dot on her back. Everyone else was staring at the girl in fear, Adrien looked ready to bolt. The bee girl picked up the ADJ Device Chloe dropped during her futile escape attempt. She looked up at the class and smiled when her eyes landed on Marinette. "Here." She tossed the ADJ Device to her. "Try to _stick_ closer to your ADJ Device next time."

Marinette groaned at the pun, "Thank you." Then she looked at the shocked faces of her classmates and introduced everyone. "Everyone, meet Honey Bee, or Goldie." Realization dawned on their faces.

"Pollen, Buzz Off!" Goldie called out. Then in a flash of yellow there stood Marinette. Though she was dressed differently. Goldie wore a ruffled yellow blouse and a matching breton hat. She had on Capri's that looked like Marinette's but were white and knee-high black wedge boots. She also had a black choker and her bee comb was tucked into one of her pigtails. "Hello, everyone!" Goldie waved excitedly.

"Greetings." Pollen echoed, before flying into Goldie's black purse.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to get going. I was in the middle of an akuma fight when the alarm went off and Chat will be super mad if I don't hurry. He's had enough people abandon him. Bye!" Goldie kind of sing-songed the goodbye. "You ready, Pollen?"

Pollen flew out, "Yes, my que- I mean Marinette."

Goldie nodded in approval, "Pollen, Buzz On!" She called out, before jumping back through the hole.

More questions bombarded Marinette and sadly after a few minutes the venom on Chloe wore off, "WHAT WAS THAT!!!!?!?!?!?!!?"

Marinette winced at the shrillness, " _That_ was the security measure on the ADJ Device. If your fingerprints have not been programmed into the device, when you press the button it will call someone from my squadron to take it back." Marinette put her hands on her hips, "Your just lucky it was Goldie and not someone else."

"Like who?" Chloe asked warily.

Marinette said, "Well, Huli would have beaten you up with her flute -she is lethal with that thing.- Jade would have just flat out knocked you out without even crossing through the hole -she has a shield she throws Captain America style.- Etti would have called a senti-monster to beat you up -she is not Mayura but does have the peacock miraculous-. Posa, well, Posa looks like a delicate flower, but her drop kicks are deadly. And Kitney, I'm not even going to go into her, just be glad it wasn't her who jumped thru that hole or you would be near death right now." Marinette shuddered which made Chloe very, very grateful it wasn't Kitney.

"Now, we had better get to class." Marinette said cheerfully, before skipping off to the classroom.

As soon as everyone was seated, Lila burst into the room and made a show of sitting down excitedly as if she had something great happen to her. "Whats going on? Spill girl!" Alya said excitedly. Some of the class was still a little suspicious of the girl.

"Well, I got my ADJ Device back! I originally thought I had misplaced it, then when Marinette revealed that she had one I thought she had taken it, but I found it!" Lila lied through her teeth, but everyone bought it.

"That's great Lila! Marinette can team up with you for your adventures now!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette was furious, "Prove it."

"What?" Lila asked.

"Prove you have an ADJ Device." Marinette calmly challenged.

"Marinette! That was rude, apologize to Lila!" Alya demanded.

"It's okay Alya, Marinette is just skeptical. It's nothing to get mad about." Lila said smoothly. She reached into her bag and Marinette's skepticism peeked. With a flourish she pulled out an ADJ Device that looked exactly like Marinette's.

Marinette gasped then dived for her purse frantically searching for her ADJ Device, when her hands came up empty, she whirled around to face Lila. "Give it back." She demanded.  
Alya furiously looked at Marinette, "Seriously girl! Just because you are scatterbrained doesn't mean you get to be rude to Lila! Apologize!" Alya demanded.

* * *

Marinette was just being plain stubborn and Alya wouldn't take her crap anymore. "Apologize!" She demanded again. Alya expected Marinette to be more kind than this.

Then Marinette gave an eerie smirk that was out of character for the polite girl. "Press the button." Marinette said in an emotionless tone, that reminded Alya of the times she had heard Mr. Agreste speak. Sure enough, Adrien flinched at her tone.

Alya looked at Lila who had paled a little, probably from what Marinette was putting her through. "Marinette, you need to stop with this little jealousy of yours. Just because Lila is awesome doesn't mean she's going to take Adrien! Get a hold of yourself!" Alya's eyes widen at her slip up. Adrien's did too.

Alya braced for Marinette's embarrassed anger that was sure to come. But she wasn't going to apologize, she meant what she said. Then Marinette laughed like that was the funniest thing she had heard all week and Alya was taken aback. Where was the Marinette she knew? "What's wrong with you girl? I just told everyone about your crush and your laughing?"

Marinette just shook her head as if she was dealing with a little kid who asked a stupid question. "Oh Alya, are you talking about that schoolgirl crush I had on Adrien two years ago?"

Alya floundered, "Two years ago?" Her head was spinning, Marinette didn't even know Adrien two years ago. Then just a few months ago she was ranting to Alya about how amazing Adrien is. Adrien appeared confused as well and a little stunned.

Marinette sighed, "Did you forget already, I'm seventeen. I may look like the same old Marinette, but I'm two years older and a lot wiser." Realization struck Alya with a start, this wasn't the Marinette she knew and loved. This was someone a lot stronger, and scarier.


	5. Chapter Four

Marinette watched as the realization that she wasn't the same old Marinette they new before, sunk in. If they were still her friends remained to be seen. She was different and outgrew all her old friendships. They could still make new ones, but first she needed to rid the environment of the lying leech, Lila. While she was still around and causing discord, new friendships would be very hard to make.

"So, Lila, are you ready to prove to me you're really a Jumper or give me back my ADJ Device without a fuss?" Marinette demanded. She should have known Lila was going to make this difficult.

Lila walked to the front of the class and pressed the button. The class gasped glared at the liar when the hole turned red and a crash sounded from the hole. "You lied to us!" Alya cried.

"No." Lila begged. "My ADJ Device must have gotten mixed up with Marinette's, that's all." No one looked like they believed her, well there were a few hold outs and Alya looked torn.

Marinette could only hope that whoever came out of the hole would teach Lila a lesson she would never forget. And as if the multiverse had heard her, sharp, silver claws jutted out of the hole. Marinette sucked in a breath and prepared to intervene if necessary.

Everyone gasped as a girl leaped out of the hole. She had black hair that faded to electric blue in a messy bob haircut. Black cat ears poked out of her hair and her electric-blue, cat eyes gave her a wild, predator look. Her pitch-black suit was stream-lined and basic to help her blend into the shadows and not hinder her movements. She had a black tail like Chat Noir's, except hers seemed real and had a black baton strapped onto her back. Her mask was black too and everything seemed to be made of spandex.

She stocked Lila's movements, her eyes never leaving Lila's face. She crouched down low and looked ready to pounce at the slightest movement. Lila was frozen and her pale face made her look almost like a ghost.

Then Lila darted for the door, she didn't even come close to making it before the cat girl pounced on her back. Lila's scream froze everyone's' blood as the cat girl’s claws dug into Lila's back. She tossed Lila into the wall and everyone watched as Lila slid down leaving a blood trail.

" _Give. Me. The. ADJ Device. **Lila**_ **.** " The cat girl said Lila's name with such malice and anger that it sent chills up everyone's spine. The frightened girl threw the ADJ Device at the cat girl and curled in on herself. Marinette had never seen Lila so scared before, the pure fear radiating off Lila was intense.

The cat girl smiled at Lila, a dark and threatening smile. " _Thank you. **Lila.**_ _Now. Time to pay._ " The cat girl lunged at Lila and she screamed.

Marinette needed to act, or the girl would tear Lila to shreds. She vaulted over her desk and flipped off Adrien's. Marinette softly landed in a crouch without even making a sound, her classmates stared in awe at their classmate. She swiftly dove at the cat girl before standing tall while pulling her tail to prevent her from killing Lila. "Kitney!" Marinette commanded.

Kitney turned to face Marinette's gaze with a glare that would make normal people back completely down. But Marinette just stared back at her, her face betrayed none of her emotions. It was so different from the Marinette they knew, whose emotions played out on her face so vividly they could always tell what she was thinking -unless you were an oblivious cinnamon roll-.

"We do not kill." Marinette practically oozed confidence.

" _Arin, you dare deny me my revenge_." Kitney's voice was scary enough to make a cold-blooded murderer run away in terror. But Marinette didn't even blink, the rest of the class was coming to respect Marinette more with each passing second.

"This is not revenge. This is the Lila from my world who has done nothing to you." Mariette said.

" _All Lila's are the same and deserve punishment. This might not have killed **your** parents and tried to kill you. But she will, unless I end it._" Everyone -minus Marinette- gaped at what had happen to Kitney. Then Kitney turned to Lila with pure murder in her eyes, Lila shook like a leaf. Kitney extended her silver claws and pounced.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Lila's end, but what they didn't expect was for Marinette to leap onto Kitney and redirect her momentum. Marinette shot up once they hit the ground and stood over Kitney. "We do not kill." With the power in her stance and the authority in her voice, everyone saw a new side to Marinette. One that radiated with power and strength. At that moment the class would have bet big money that Marinette was more powerful than Ladybug.

Kitney got to her feet and scowled before grumbling, "Fine."

"What was that." Marinette asked.

"I said, 'yes Captain.'" Kitney said reluctantly. Marinette nodded in approval. "Plagg, Claws In." She called.

There now stood Marinette in Kitney's place. Though there were major differences between the two Marinette's. Kitney had a messy bob haircut, with the ends dyed hot pink. She wore a cropped leather jacket with a hot pink cami underneath. She had blue jeans on that tucked into black combat boots. Her cami was decorated with silver designs that looked self-embroidered.

Kitney blew a bubble with her gum and popped it, "Well, I'm outta here. Take care, Arin, and if you ever need to skin a liar, call me." She tossed the ADJ Device to Marinette and walked over to the red hole that brought her here. Before she stepped into it, she turned to face Lila, "Be glad Arin was here to stop me, or you would be no more than blood stains on my nails." Then she hopped into the hole.

Everyone stared at where Kitney had stood a moment ago for what seemed like hours. Alya was the first to speak and of course it was a stupid question. "What did Kitney mean when she called you 'Captain'?"

Marinete sighed, _that_ was what she was curious about. "I am Captain of my squadron. Kitney -or Lady Kit- is my second in command."

" _Her!_ She's insane!" Alix yelled.

Marinette shrugged, "She's not that bad, just a little intense."

"A _little_ intense!" Lila cried. "She scratched up my back! I'm going to be scarred for life!" Then she began the water works. Marinette suspected that some of them were real, seeing as how the back of her ugly orange jacket had red rips in it. The class seemed torn between anger and pity for the girl.

"Well she used to be just like I was." Marinette's classmates scoffed in disbelief. "It's true, she was their 'everyday Lady Kit' until Lila showed up and turned all her friends against her and they started beating her up. Her parents were the only people that believed her. The teachers were all against her too, even the principle. Then Lila set her bakery on fire with her parents still in it and they died. Everyone assumed Marinette -Kitney- died with them. But all she really did was change her style and her attitude. Thru this entire thing, not once did she ever become akumatized." Everyone's eyes slowly became wider as Marinette continued.

"She did seek revenge though. She haunted her classmates with the truth. They were akumatized so many times after Lila's lies were revealed and she was arrested for murder. Kitney wanted her dead instead of locked up. But before she became a murderer, she was given the opportunity to save the multiverse. And she excepted." Marinette drove it home, "Kitney got much better control over her emotions and is a really fun girl, with a wild streak. She never went back to her own universe though; she lives at a Jumper base a couple universes over. She's a great second-in-command, the only time she ever loses it, is when she sees a Lila or a liar."

By the end of Kitney's story Marinette's classmates were stunned and Lila had gone silent. Marinette thought over everything that had happened that day. Huli jumping thru a hole to her universe, twice. Her secret getting outed. Chloe, trying to steal her ADJ Device and Goldie jumping thru a hole. Then Lila stealing it and her lies getting outed. Kitney jumping thru a hole and almost killing Lila. Marinette froze, four times a Dimension Hole had been opened. This was not good. "Oh no."

Everyone jerked their attention to a slightly panicking Marinette. "What's 'oh no'?" Mylene nervously asked.

Marinette looked at each of her classmates. "Dimension Holes have been opened four times today in this universe. Three right here in this room."

* * *

Adrien didn't understand why Marinette was freaking out. "And that means?"

Marinette looked Adrien dead in the eye without blushing or flinching. It was weird for him. And he couldn't help but be reminded of the strength of his lady. Marinette was so much more than he had ever thought, he had gotten glimpses of that before. Like when she had run for student president, or when they played Ultimate Mega Strike. But now, seeing it at full scale felt, different.

"It means, that there has been so much Jumper activity that the Dimension Demons are sure to take notice of and attack. The only reason this dimension has been safe from attacks so far is because I am very cautious to hide my activity. Now, the demons know that there is a Jumper here and will attack, soon. With the three holes that have appeared in this room, this is where the demons will appear." Marinette said, her voice dripped with confidence and power.

"We have to prepare for battle."


	6. Chapter Five

_"We have to prepare for battle."_

To say everyone was shocked by her statement was an understatement. It was a full-on yelling war, with Mrs. Bustier heading it. Everyone was in different stages of fear. Ranging from Alya who was yelling how insane this whole mess was too Adrien who just stared straight ahead not blinking.

Marinette became fed up. "STOP!" The shier ferociousness of her voice combined with the fact it was coming from a small girl in pink and pigtails stunned the class to silence. "This is serious, you saw those creatures that Huli was fighting the first time you met her. Those are level 1 Dimension Demons. If I'm correct we could be facing up to level 2 Dimension Demons, which can _kill_ you." Marinette nodded at the silent class. "I will prepare you as best I can. You will not be doing most of the fighting, that will be me and my squadron. You may have to wack one or two demons on the head, but I will be taking all of them on, so you don't have to worry."

Marinette grabbed her bag and started to leave the room, "Where are you going?" Adrien quickly asked.

Marinette looked at her former crush and superhero partner, "I am going to change. I will not fight demons in jeans and ballet flats, _that_ is a recipe for disaster." Then she marched out the door.

If push came to shove, Adrien would have to transform. Marinette wasn't sure how to feel about this. No doubt Adrien wasn't just going to sit back watch. She bended the truth a little earlier when she implied that she didn't have a crush on Adrien anymore. That was true, she didn't have a crush on him anymore, she loved him. Even more so, when she found out that her sweet, selflessly kind and sheltered cinnamon roll was also her flirty, selflessly brave and strong partner who she trusted with her life. The only problem was that he was immature compared to her, everyone in her class was immature, though Adrien was more mature than them.

Marinette sighed as she wished she didn't have to drag them into this. She also had to reveal her identity to her class. That was a conversation she was not looking for.

  
Marinette finished changing into her ADJ Training uniform and went back to class. Only to find Lila gone -not surprising-, Chloe still there -very surprising-, and everyone staring at her like she was an alien. Marinette gave them a questioning look before glancing at her uniform and realizing what they were staring at.

Marinette's uniform was a skin-tight, navy fabric that was bulletproof and very stretchable. The hems were silver in color except for at the bottom of her legs which had red crawling up them as a symbol of her being Ladybug. She also wore black combat boots that were great for sneaking around. But what everyone was staring at was her abs that were on display, her long-sleeved shirted was cropped so they had a clear view of her various scars from battles outside of akuma's, where Miraculous Ladybug didn't work. On the back of her shirt was the number '607' and right above that 'Arin' embroidered in red and black thread.

Adrien looked ready to pass out and Marinette giggled. Even though Huli had told them about her muscles they still appeared unprepared. With everything that happened in one day, she didn't blame them for forgetting.

"We should get started preparing." Marinette said and everyone sheepishly snapped to attention. "It's time to introduce the rest of my team." Marinette smirked. Everyone looked around nervously, and if Kitney was anything to go off they were right to be. Marinette pulled out her phone for contacting across universes and texted everyone what was up.  
No more than one minute later a hole appeared and Kitney jumped out of it. Everyone shrunk back in their seats. Kitney wasn't transformed and had on her training uniform. It looked just like Marinette's except in was black crawling up her legs instead of red and it had the number '615' on the back with 'Kitney' in green and black thread. The pink tips in her hair did not match the outfit.

Kitney had a black backpack slung over her shoulder that she dropped on the ground, "I got the extra weapons."

Marinette nodded in approval, "Good." She turned to face the class, "Everyone already knows Kitney and Kitney knows that everyone is not _her_ backstabbing everyone." Everyone nodded as a new hole appeared.

The next person to hop out was new. She was dressed in the uniform with green up her legs and '624','Jade' in dark green and yellow. She also had a shell shield on her back and a permanent scowl.

Marinette smiled at the fierce girl. "Hey, Jade." Marinette turned to the class. "Everyone this is Jade." Jade gave a small wave and a scowl. "She's a little shy."

The class started asking questions then another hole opened. This time it was Huli leaping through, she had on the uniform but with orange on the legs and '678','Huli' on her back in orange and white lettering.

Huli smirked and swung herself onto Mrs. Bustiers desk -she had left earlier and never came back-. "Hey guys." She winked at them.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Huli's antics, then a hole opened up and two girls came out. Goldie was the first one and a new girl came out. She had teal up her legs and '649','Etti' on her back in blue and purple.

"Everyone, this is Etti. She is _not_ Mayura." Marinette introduced. Etti's eyes widened and she squeaked, before hiding behind Goldie. "She's had some rough experiences, so she's incredibly shy." The rest of the class nodded; curiosity written all over their faces.

Another hole opened and this time a girl with light purple up her legs hopped out. She wore '695','Posa' on her back in light purple and white. The odd thing about her was her light purple cane hooked on her wrist and her glazed over eyes. Realization struck them and Marinette told them, "This is Posa, she's blind. But that doesn't mean she's not deadly." Posa nodded in affirmation.

"Well let’s get started." Marinette said. Kitney taught them the best fighting moves to take down a Dimension Demon while Jade taught them the best defensive moves to protect them and their neighbor. Because to win you must work together. Huli showed them the pressure points on a demon that will knock them out if you hit hard enough. Goldie, Etti, and Posa taught them some history of Dimension Demons and Jumpers. Marinette supervised and fielded questions from classmates.

"Then Leader appointed Commander has her right-hand man-" Goldie was telling them.

"-We have betting pools going around on when they'll finally get together." Posa cut in with a giggle.

"Yes, I'm betting on Commander Adrien making the first move, he already flirts like crazy with Leader Marinette." Goldie told them.

Alya raised her hand, "Are all the girl Jumpers a Marinette?"

"Yes and no." Posa answered. "Inventor was a Marinette so she recruited other Marinettes, but then some Marinettes had their friends help them. Like Commander Adrien for example, he-"

Every Marinette in the room froze and prepared to leap at any sudden movement. "Everyone, get into positions." Marinette whispered. "We're going to show you a secret you are going to take to your grave... or else you'll get there early."

Marinette's classmates nodded as they got into their positions in the back of the room. Huli was the first one to transform, "Trixx, Let's Pounce."

  
Goldie was the second. "Pollen, Buzz On."

Jade, Etti, Kitney, and Posa followed they got into their positions. Etti and Posa in the back of the room to activate their powers from a safe distance. Kitney was on the front lines with Marinette and Goldie. Jade was in between the class and the others so she could activate her shield if needed to protect the class. Huli had disappeared and they assumed she was hiding and going to activate 'Mirage'.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out worriedly, "You shouldn't be on the front lines, you'll get slaughtered! You don't have a protective suit like the superheroes. Just get in the back with us." The rest of the class pleaded with her saying how they were sorry and didn't want her to die.

Marinette shook her head and a knowing smirk graced her lips. "Who says I don't have a suit like the superheroes? Tikki, Spots On." As a pink light flashed and the class had varying stages of shock written across their faces.

"Your....your." Alya floundered for words.

Ladybug nodded her head as a dark black Dimension Hole ripped open in the classroom. They all got ready, as Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. Level 1 demons rushed out of the hole and Kitney, Ladybug, and Goldie leaped into action.

Ladybug fought as if her life depended on it, adrenaline coursed through her veins as she whacked one demon after another. Her sisters covered her back while she covered theirs, they trusted her, and she wasn't going to let them down. Sweat poured down her forehead as they struggled to hold back the demons. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she barely made out Jade calling her shield around her class.

Soon, another joined their battle as the demons continued to pour out the hole. It was a monster that could have only come from Etti. Ladybug briefly smiled at the help, before turning back to the battle at hand. Ladybug gulped and sucked in a breath, before choking on the horrible smell of death. Level 2 demons had started to emerge from the hole and took the place of the Level 1 demons.

Ladybug soon grew tired as another demon landed a blow, this time raking it's claws through her suit. She gritted her teeth and bit back the scream that threatened to come out. Lucky for her, that was the moment Huli surprise attacked the demons and took out half of them in one swoop. But just as they fell, more took their place. Ladybug could faintly make out the screams of her classmates as they watched this bloodbath.

All the Marinettes gasped as Level 3 demons ran out of the hole. They were lethal and brutal, there was no way Ladybug would survive this. So, she would make sure that her classmates did survive this. The Marinettes made eye contact with each other and send the message that they were all on the same page. They were going to get her classmates out of this and take as many Dimension Demons down with them.

Etti's senti-monster was the first to fall, Goldie was next. Ladybug watched as the demons surrounded her and attacked, Goldie called for her 'Venom,' but it wasn't enough. Huli grabbed Goldie and got her to the back of the class, but she couldn't fight. Ladybug had to make a choice, of whether to involve her classmates who were begging to help. She made her choice and leaped to the back of the classroom. She sent Huli back to the front to fight and looked down at Goldie. She was still alive, but she couldn't fight. Ladybug reached down and apologized to Goldie before grabbing her Miraculous and forced her to detransform.

Ladybug turned to face her class, and Jade let down the shield for a minute so she could bring Goldie inside. She faced Chloe and held out her hand with the Miraculous in it. "Chloe, this is the Miraculous of the Bee. If you chose to take it up you must return it after the battle to whatever Marinette is still alive, if you survive. I won't sugarcoat it; you might not survive if you take up the fight. The choice is yours." Ladybug watched as the gravity of their situation hit her class, she watched as their shock turned to horror that she might not survive.

Chloe looked Ladybug dead in the eye and took the Miraculous, "I will die by your side if it comes to that. Pollen, Buzz On." Queen Bee stood in Chloe's place and she leaped into the fight. Before Ladybug could run back into the fight Adrien grabbed her wrist.

"And I will die by your side if it comes to that, M'Lady. Plagg, Claws Out." Chat Noir stood in Adrien place and the class gasped.

Ladybug smiled sadly, "I wish the reveal had come at a better time Chaton, but for now let's go kick some demon butt!" Ladybug leaped into action as Chat Noir followed her and Jade put the shield back up.

The rest of the battle was a bit of a blur, Alya joined in at some point as one of Posa's akumas. She had called for her Lucky Charm at one point, then Kitney and Chat Noir teamed up with their Cataclysm's and destroyed the rest of the demons. Well, all except of one, which Huli smacked on the head with flute and promptly knocked him out.

Now, Marinette sat on the floor next to Goldie as the Kwamis healed her. Etti, Posa and Jade were cleaning up the dead demon mess, since they were the ones that weren't injured. Huli, Kitney, Chloe, Adrien and Marinette were waiting their turn to be healed as the class fussed around them.

Marinette knew that from that day forward her life would never be the same, but it was okay because she had her sisters. Maybe soon she would have her friends, but that remained to be seen. Marinette was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this short story into a longer story if I get enough requests. There is just so much more I could do with this plot. Like add more background to the whole Inventor thing and Marinette's missing training years. Oh! And I can also write the defeat of the Dimension Demons with cool plot twists. If I do post a longer story I will add the link to this one.
> 
> Please send Kudos if you liked! Comments make my day!!

**Author's Note:**

> The name Huli Jing is not mine, it belongs to the creator of the Lucky Fox Paradox. (It's a great fic) The outfit is my design though.
> 
> Lucky Fox Paradox - https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465023/chapters/21412889


End file.
